


귀환 - 6

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 길을 잃었다.





	귀환 - 6

멈추고 나서야 사막의 뜨거운 햇빛이 느껴졌다. 온몸이 땀으로 젖어있었다. 손에 쥔 지도는 잔뜩 구겨져 있었다. 레이는 스피더에서 폴짝 뛰어내린 뒤 가방 안을 확인했다. 실린더 두 개는 운카 플럿 차지였다. 그가 레이를 알아볼 수 있다고 생각했지만 ‘보디가드’를 둘 줄은 예상하지 못했다. 미리 느끼고 있어야 했었나 싶었지만 그 순간만큼은 운카 플럿을 향한 분노에 겨를이 없었다. 루크가 그렇게도 ‘감정에 휩쓸리지 말아라.’라고 가르쳤지만 실천은 쉽지 않았다.

그런데 운카 플럿이 카일로 렌을 알아 본 건 예상에 없었다. 아니, 그리고 포션을 훔쳤다니? 그의 집엔 포션은 전혀 찾아 볼 수 없었다. 그보다 카일로 렌은 도둑질 까지 하면서 자쿠에서 잘 살고 있었다. 다름 아닌 운카 플럿의 물건을 훔치는 건 이곳에서 목숨이 걸린 일과도 같았지만 아직까지 살아있다는 건 생각보다 재주가 있다는 것 아닌가?

그를 보며 느꼈던 연민이 전부 사라지고 자신이 건냈던 과일이 머릿속에 동동 떠다녔다. 그걸 줄 필요도 없는 거였어.

“운카 플럿걸 훔쳤다고?”

카일로 렌은 숨돌리는 참인지 아직도 스피더 위였다. 레이가 말하자 그가 뒤돌며 코까지 가린 천을 내렸다.

“왜 나한테 말 안한거야? 보자마자 알아보면 어쩌려고?”

“안 물어 봤잖아.”

그걸 말이라고. 레이의 미간이 좁혀졌다. 그에게 더 따지는 대신 손에 쥐고 있는 지도를 폈다. 잔뜩 구겨져 있었지만 지워지거나 번진 흔적은 없었다. 그가 슬며시 지도를 보았다.

“이게 그 ‘보물 지도’인가?”

“몰라. 봐야 알지.”

카일로 렌은 여전히 스피더에서 내리지 않았다. 레이는 아직까지 그가 못미더웠기에 그의 옆으로 갔다.

“내려 봐.”

“다시 돌아 갈 것 아냐?”

“어. 맞아.”

카일로 렌은 꼭 끝맺음을 하지 않았다. 꼭 “근데 왜 내가 내려?”라는 표정으로 레이를 보았다. 레이는 다시 지도에 시선을 줬다가, 추적기를 찬 손목을 보았다. 하지만 추적기가 없었다. 분명히 손목에서 반짝이는 빛이 보여야 했건만 깨끗했다.

레이는 지도를 구기다 시피 해 쥐고 가방을 뒤지기 시작했다. tu틀에 놓고 왔나? 아니면 시장에서 빠트렸나? 그게 없으면 지금 이곳이 어딘지 알기도 힘들었다.

“너 여기가 어딘 지 알아?”

그야 말로 사막 한복판이었다. 운카 플럿이 있던 시장은 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 그는 레이의 말에 뒤돌아 남동쪽을 가리켰다.

“아마 저기가….”

하지만 말은 제대로 된 한 문장이 되지 못하고 가르키던 손은 내려갔다.

“모르는 구나.”

 

레이는 욕이 나오기 직전이었다. 과열된 스피더가 멈췄다.

끝도 없이 모래만 펼쳐졌다. 추적기가 있었다면 신호를 보내 비비 에잇이라도 왔겠지만 그럴 확률은 없었다. 오히려 누군가의 손에 추적기가 들어갔다면 비비에잇을 훔쳐갈지도 모르는 일이었다.

레이는 참다 참다 재킷을 벗었다. 길어야 30분이라고 생각했던 여정이 끝도 없었다. 다행히 시간이 꽤 지났는지 해가지는 쪽을 알아 내 방향은 알 수 있었지만 이곳이 어딘지조차 모르는 게 문제였다. 가방 안에 든 부품은 정말이지 쓸모없었다. 흔해보이던 부랑자들마저 가까이엔 한명도 없었다. 스피더는 순식간에 짐이 됐다. 1시간 째 둘은 말없이 걷고만 있었다.

“너랑 만나면 일단 길부터 잃는 것 같아.”

레이가 말하며 하늘을 보았다. 제대로 포스를 쓰려면 집중해야했지만 땀이 흐르는 게 거슬릴 정도로 아무생각도 할 수 없었다. 자쿠에 처음 온 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그에 비해 자신을 뒤따르는 커다랗고 천에 둘둘 말린 카일로 렌은 익숙해 보였다.

“언제 여기로 온 거야?”

“세달 전.”

레이가 불쑥 물었다. 카일로 렌은 이번에 대답을 피하지 않았다.

“뭐야. 그럼 내가 거길 떠나자마자 온 거네?”

레이는 평소처럼 카일로 렌의 말의 의도에 대해 하나하나 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 그보단 모래와 햇빛을 생각하는 것 빼고 할것이 필요했다.

“왜 여기로 온 건데?”

“아무도 찾이 않는 곳이니까.”

그러시겠지. 아무도 찾지 않는 곳은 맞았지만 카일로 렌이 자쿠에 대해 그런 말을 할 때마다 이유 없이 기분이 나빴다. 레이는 힐끗 그를 보았다. 그의 콧등을 타고 땀이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

“넌 다시 루크 스카이워커에게 간 건가?”

“당연하지.”

“어째서?”

“날 데리러 왔잖아.”

정말 그 이유뿐이다. 그는 자신을 데리러 왔고. 레이는 따라갔다. 카일로 렌이 발걸음을 재촉 해 레이의 바로 옆으로 왔다.

“거길 떠날 수도 있었잖아.”

“내가 왜?”

“넌….”

“‘다크사이드?’”

다시 그의 입이 꾹 다물렸다. 입 밖으로 꺼내고 싶지 않다는 뜻이었다. 레이는 섬에서의 일이 떠올랐다.

“거기로 뛰어들었다고 해서 누구도 다시 나오지 못하는 건 아냐.”레이의 이마를 타고 땀이 떨어졌다. 머리를 다시 올려 묶고 싶었지만 손이 끈적했다. 그는 이 말을 카일로 렌이 어떻게 받아들일지 궁금했다. 하지만 한마디 말도 없었고, 표정 또한 같았다.

“루크는 여전히 좋은 스승은 아니지만, 나쁘진 않아.”

카일로 렌은 여전히 묵묵부답이었다. 레이는 도저히 의중을 알 수 없었다. 그의 머릿속으로 들어가는 건 어느 때보다 쉬울 테지만 좋은 방법은 아니었다. 다시 조용해졌다. 낮고 뜨거운 바람이 모래를 스쳤다. 몇 발자국 더 걷자 내리막길이 나왔다. 그리고 기적이라고 생각할 수밖에 없는 시장 풍경이 펼쳐졌다. 다행히 운카 플럿의 그 곳이 아니었다.

“맙소사. 살았다!”

레이의 표정이 활짝 폈다. 운카 플럿이 옆에 있어도 같았을 것이다. 레이는 거의 썰매 타다 시피 해 언덕을 내려갔다. 카일로 렌은 스피더를 끌고 느릿 느릿 내려가다 스피더에 올랐다. 엔진은 여전히 꺼져있었지만 내리막길에선 중력에 따라 그대로 내려갔다.

그가 언덕을 다 내려갔을 때 레이는 이미 시장 입구 그늘 진 곳에 서 버려져있던 판자로 열기를 식히고 있었다.

“빨리 좀 와.”

레이가 재촉했지만 어디 문제라도 있는 건지 카일로 렌은 여전히 천천히 걸어왔다. 스피더를 끌고 입구에 도착하자 레이는 이미 시장 안 이었다. 더웠지만 어서 빨리 시원한 물이라도 마시고 싶었다. 레이는 며칠 전 간 주점을 찾아 빠르게 걸었다. 여유가 생기자 그나마 포스를 제대로 쓸 생각이 들었다. 운카 플럿에 대한 말은 전혀 나오지 않았다. 하지만 사람들의 시선이 자꾸 레이에게 쏠렸다. 레이는 자신이 커다란 지도를 쥐고 있다는 걸 그때서야 깨달았다.

손안의 지도를 대충 가방 안에 쑤셔 넣었다. 그 사이 뒤따라오던 카일로 렌이 그를 따라잡았다.

“시원한 곳으로 가자.”

하지만 카일로 렌은 시원한 곳으로 갈 준비가 되지 않은 것 같았다. 스피더가 영 거추장스러워 보였다. 레이는 그 대신 스피더를 잡고 끌었다.

“정비부터 맡기고.”

 

자쿠의 정비소는 영 믿음직스럽지 못했지만 혹을 하나 달고다니는 것 보단 낫다고 생각했다. 이곳에서 레이에게 유일하게 익숙한 장소인 주점 안으로 들어가 앉아 힘이 풀리는 기분이었다. 버릴까 고민하다 기어이 가져온 부품이 없었다면 정비도, 얼음을 동동 띄운 음료도 없었을 것이다. 레이는 한꺼번에 잔의 반을 비웠다.

“아 좀 살것같다.”

그에 비해 카일로 렌은 못먹을 걸 먹는 다는 듯 홀짝 거렸다. 레이는 등받이에 길게 기대 주점 안을 보았다. 며칠 전 레이에게 정보를 준 바텐더는 컵을 닦고 있었고 그때 옆 자리에 앉은 악취가 나던 외계인은 고정된 듯 그 자리였다. 그 밖에 손님은 없었다. 레이는 땀이 식기 시작하자 노곤해지는 걸 느끼며 허리를 세워 앉았다.

“정비 끝나면 셔틀로 돌아 갈 거야.”

레이는 주점 창밖을 보며 말했다.

“이제 끝난 건가?”

“아니. 내일 지도 따라 가보고, 없으면 계속 찾고….”

레이가 말하다 퍼뜩 일어섰다. 목소리. 분명 그때 들었던 목소리가 작게 들렸다. 카일로 렌이 그를 올려다보았다. 목소리가 다시 사라지고 자리에 앉았다.

“안 들려?”

레이가 그에게 물었다.

“가끔 이상한 소리가 들리고 그러진 않아?”

“수련을 해.”

그가 말했다. 입만 살았다고 쏘아붙이고 싶었지만 아주 틀린소린 아닌 것 같았다. 루크 말대로 명상이라도 매일 했으면 이런 순간에 더 나았을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 하지 않아도 충분하다. 레이에게 포스는 부차적인 것이었고 가끔은 거슬렸다. 보고싶지 않은 것도 보여주었기 때문이다.

그에 비해 카일로 렌은 처음 루크를 만났을 때처럼 포스를 전부 차단하고 있었다. 그의 힘 까지 합쳐지면 이 모든 일이 더 수월할거라는 생각이 들었지만 좋은 방법은 아니었다. 그에게 다시 라이트 세이버를 준다는 건 다시 싸울 때 뿐이다.

카일로 렌의 컵이 비었다. 레이는 얼음을 까드득 거리며 씹고 있었다. 언제 먹어도 생경한 느낌이다.

“얼음 안 먹어?”

레이의 말에 카일로 렌이 컵을 슬며시 밀었다. 레이는 컵의 얼음 몇 개를 입에 넣고 굴리기 시작했다. 머리가 찡하니 아파왔다. 이렇게 있으면 평생 자쿠에 있어도 나쁘지 않겠다 싶었지만 건물을 나가는 순간 사라질 감정이었다. 레이는 똑바로 앉았다가 다시 기대고 다시 허리를 세웠다. 얼음이 입 안에서 전부 녹았다.

“여길 떠나면 다시 루크 스카이워커에게 가는 건가?”

“뭐 비슷하지.”

카일로 렌은 레이가 하는 일을 루크 스카이워커가 준 일로 생각하고 있는 것 같았다. 저항군의 일 이었지만 비슷하니 상관없다 생각했다. 자세한 상황을 말하기엔 너무 트여있는 장소 같았다. 카일로 렌은 몇 번이나 입을 열려다 다물었다. 레이는 그 모습을 봤지만 말은 하지 않았다. 쓸대없이 입이 무겁다. 처음 볼땐 잘도 말하더니. 포스와 함께 말도 사라진 것 같았다.

레이는 그가 다시 입을 열려 할 때 일어났다.

“돌아가자.”그의 말에 카일로 렌은 깜짝 놀란 듯 퍼뜩 일어났다. ‘어딜?’카일로 렌의 목소리가 들렸다. 눈이 마주쳤다. 레이는 그대로 멈춰 섰다. 레이가 침범한 건 아니다. 그 마찬가지다. 우주의 진공상태처럼 주변이 멈춰서는 듯 느껴졌다.

레이는 쉽사리 움직일 수가 없었다. 포스에 붙잡힌 것이 아니었다. 카일로 렌이 멀고도, 또 아주 가깝게 보였다. 그가 어느 때보다 천천히 움직이며 테이블 옆을 지나쳤다. 그의 손끝이 컵을 건드렸다. 컵이 바닥으로 추락하는 것이 아주 자세히 보였다. 그리고 컵이 얼룩덜룩한 바닥에 닿는 순간 찬물을 끼얹은 듯 주변이 들어왔다. 빨리 감기 하듯 주변소리가 한꺼번에 들려왔다. 날카로운 소리에 바텐더가 둘을 보았다. 카일로 렌도, 레이도 놀란 표정이었다.


End file.
